The Koppalings School
by Superavispeedxx2
Summary: The Koppalings go to middle school and thier very excited but is the school full of bad koppas and dangerous? Or will they have a good time? Ludwig gets lovesturck. Roy joins the school bully and Iggy goes into an afterschool club. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Koppalings School

Prologue

Note: Since my Super Mario 64 ds the II had no reviews and I thought the story was stupid myself so I deleted it and made a new story I thought would be more popular. Please review!

It was August and school was about to begin.

Lemmey: I can't wait!

Roy: What, school sucks!

Iggy: I wonder how hard the homework's going to be?

Ludwig: I wonder what's for lunch!

Morton: I bet they will have French fries!

Ludwig: You said it man!

Wendy: I'm going to make some new friends!

Larry: I'm going to ditch one of the teachers!

Bowser: I'm glad you're excited to go to Middle School kids.

Roy: Not me!

Larry: What!

Roy: I would rather go to work!

Bowser: Now that's only for me and Mom, okay!

Ludwig: Yeah, and I'm the oldest so I get to be the boss!

Morton: Hey no fair!

Larry: Yeah!

Wendy: I want to be the boss!

Roy: No me!

Lemmey: Oh, yeah!

Bowser: Shut up!

Ludwig: Okay, now what about Jr.!

Bowser: Jr. will be gong to preschool!

Bowser Jr.: Yeah, and I won't have a lot of homework, Heh Heh Heh!

Ludwig: You shut your-

Bowser: Break it up!

Ludwig: You'll pay for this later!

Bowser Jr.: Yeah right!

Bowser: Okay everybody; get your backpacks and your supplies, school starting soon!

The Koppalings are ready to go to school but what will happen?

End of prologue

Please review, please, please, please!


	2. The First Day Of School Part 1

The Koppalings School

Chapter 1

The First Day School Part 1

Wendy: Koppa Middle School

Lemmey: That's the school were going to.

Bowser: Yes!

Morton: Oh right!

Ludwig: I can't wait!

Ludwig and Morton sing Replay by Sean Kingston

Ludwig: Shawty's like melody in my head that I can't keep out, got me singing like: Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday Its like my Ipod stuck on replay, replay.

Morton: That's a great song bro.

Ludwig: I know!

Bowser: Looks like you guys are excited to go to school!

Roy: Not me, I hate homework!

Bowser: Same here, but my works even harder, so what would you rather have Roy?

Roy: Um, I'm better of with homework!

Bowser: That's what I thought!

Wendy: Whats the name of your school Jr.?

Bowser Jr.: School Sucks Preschool!

Wendy: What?!

Bowser Jr.: Yeah, I know, that's the weirdest school name ever!

Wendy: Okay?

Ludwig: My classes in school are

1st period Gym and my teachers name is Mr. Northrop

2nd period IRA [music, art] and my teachers name is Mrs. Adams

3rd period Language Arts and my teachers name is Mrs. Lappa

4th period Reading and my teachers name is Mrs. Lappa again

5th period Math and my teachers name is Mrs. Davis

6th period Lunch

7th period Science and my teachers name is Mrs. Lindsey

8th period Academic Skills and my teachers name is Mrs. Regenfus

And last but not least 9th period Social Studies and my teachers name is Mr. Anderson. Any of you got different classes?

Everybody but Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Ludwig: Nope.

Ludwig: Okay!

Bowser: Hurry your going to be late for the bus!

All Koppalings but Bowser Jr.: Bye dad!

Bowser: Bye!

Ludwig: Okay were at the bus stop now, do we got everybody?

All Koppalings but Ludwig: Yep!

Ludwig: Okay, wow we made it first to the bus stop!

The Koppalings see a Koppa walking down the street

The Koppa was black and had yellow sunglasses and he had a yellow coat on saying, "Die!" on it. He also had a dark green shell.

Roy: Hey, what's your name?

???: Bulldozer

Roy: Hi Bulldozer, I'm Roy and these are my brothers and one sister

Bulldozer: Hi, little punks!

Larry: Watch it buddy!

Bulldozer: What did you call me little punk?

Ludwig: Hey break it up!

Bulldozer: You better tell your brother that if he bothers me again he will have a purple eye!

Wendy: Oooo

The Koppalings saw another Koppa walking down the street but he looked like an 8th grader

Bulldozer: That's my older brother, Killer you better not mess with or…

Lemmey: Okay!

The Koppalings saw 10 Koppa 7th graders; Killer recognized them from last year.

Killer: The tall blue Koppa with the red shell name is Chris and his twin brother Jay! The Koppa with the blond hair and light blue jacket and a dark blue shell is Abby and her twin sister Mya, The girl Koppa with the purple shell and pink jacket with the heart necklace is Janelle and her twin sister Carina. The boy Koppa that have a green shell and rainbow Mohawk is Mike and his twin brother Tim. The boy Koppa with the blue Mohawk and rainbow shell is Liam and his twin brother Zac.

Iggy: That's all the people at this bus stop.

Killer: Yep and I'm the oldest, oh yeah and by the way are bus number is 6!

Iggy: Thanks Killer

Killer: You wouldn't really say thank you to a bully.

Iggy: I know but still…

Tim: Bus!

Killer: Lets go!

All 18 Koppas got on the bus. The bad think about this bus is that it's VERY crowded with other Koppa students. Everybody got a seat on the bus except Ludwig. He was embarrassed!

Koppa: There a seat all the way in the back 6th grader!

Ludwig: Okay, thanks!

Ludwig went all the way to the bus but he saw an 8th grader that looked like he was a very bad student that gets in trouble a lot.

Ludwig: Uh, can I sit here?

8th grade Koppa Student: Sure 6th grader.

Ludwig: Thanks!

Ludwig stayed quiet but the 8th grade Koppa student asked this…

8th grade Koppa student: Whats your name?

Ludwig: Uh, Ludwig!

8th grade Koppa student: Hi Ludwig, nice to meet you, my name is Gary!

Ludwig: Uh, hi Gary, you like music?

Gary: Of course not, music stinks!

Ludwig: No it d-

Ludwig stopped talking because he knew if he talked back he would get beat up.

Gary: What were you going to say, huh punk?

8th grade Koppa student: Whoa Gary, don't be mean to a 6th grader!

Gary: You're not the boss of me!

8th grade Koppa student: Shut up!

Bus driver: Why are you arguing back there?

Gary: Nothing!

7th grade Koppa student: Were here!

Wendy: We are?

Morton: Yep!

Lemmey: Oh, boy!

Every Koppa got off the bus

Wendy: Wow!

Iggy: Koppa Elementary School!

The Koppalings went inside…

Larry: Whoa…

Killer: This is it the 7th grade floor, in order to get to the other floors which are the 8th grade floor and the 6th grade floor you will need to go left!

Bulldozer: Okay!

Killer: Now if you go upstairs which is where I'm suppose to go is the 8th grade floor and if you go downstairs which is where all of you are suppose to be is the 6th grade floor!

Bulldozer: Thanks bro, bye!

Ludwig: Yeah, thanks!

Later at the 6th grade floor…

Larry: So… where's are lockers?

Iggy: I heard the lockers are alphabetical order first name, and since I'm first I have to go all the way left.

Larry, Lemmey and Ludwig: We have to go in the L section to the left.

Morton: I have to be in the M section and that's in the middle.

Roy: I have to go the R section to the right.

Wendy: And since my name starts with a W I have to go all the way right!

Bulldozer: I have to go all the way to the left because I'm top of the alphabet, come on!

Roy: See you Bulldozer!

Later all the way in the left

Ludwig, Larry and Lemmey were holding all their books and walking in the hallway and all the sudden Ludwig crashes into a Koppa girl causing him to drop all of his books.

???: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!

When Ludwig looked up his eyes turner into hearts.

Ludwig: Gasp!

Ludwig was looking at a Koppa girl that had black hair light blue heart earrings, a purple hoddie, her shell was rainbow and she had a red scarf on.

Koppa Girl: Here you go, are you okay?

Ludwig: Uh, yeah, what's your name?

Koppa Girl: Chloe.

Ludwig: Oh hey Chloe.

Chloe: Do you have?

1st period gym

2nd period Ira

8th period acad. Skills

And

9th period Social Studies, on the Starcatchers team?

Ludwig: Y-Yes I do!

Chloe: Cool, see you first period!

Ludwig: See you to…

Ludwig knocked unconscious on the floor.

Lemmey: Looks like somebody has a crush on somebody!

10 minutes later…

Ludwig: Okay everyone ready to go to 1st period gym!

Wendy: Yep!

Ludwig: Looks like we have to go on the 7th grade floor!

Later in the gym…

Ludwig: Where is she?

Larry: Uh, Ludwig this is a good time to make new friends while were waiting!

Ludwig: Oh yeah your right lets go!

Roy: Hey Bulldozer, I never knew you had gym 1st period!

Bulldozer: Yeah, do you have Mr. Northrop?

Roy: Yep!

Bulldozer: Yay, lets bully some little chumps!

Roy: Yeah!

Morton: Hey what's your name?

6th grade Koppa student: Luke!

Luke was a yellow Koppa with a yellow shell with yellow sunglasses and yellow hair plus a yellow hoddie.

Morton: Is your favorite color yellow?

Luke: Of course!

Morton: Want to be friends?

Luke: Ok!

Morton: What do you do for fun Luke?

Luke: I like to do…

And Morton made a new friend, but what about Wendy.

Wendy went to a group of Koppa girls that all wore green.

Wendy: What are you girls talking about?

Koppa girl # 1: Were making new friends!

Koppa girl # 2: Yeah, and I Jasmine, the Koppa girl with the black hair is Sasha, the Koppa girl with the blond hair is Rose and the Koppa girl with the brown hair is Natasha!

Wendy: Oh, hi guys!

Koppa boy: You guys are brats!

Natasha: What did he call us?!

Rose: Oh I got an idea; the five of us can be called Bratz!

Sasha: Great idea Rose!

Natasha: Were green tomorrow, okay Wendy!

Wendy: Got it!

Wendy made new friends, but how are Iggy and Lemmey doing?

Iggy: Hey guys what's your name?

Koppa: My name is Brady.

Iggy: Hi Brady, you like technology?

Brady: I love technology!

Brady and his twin brother had a brown Mohawk and a black shell.

Lemmey: Whats your name?

Koppa: My name is Josh.

Lemmey: Hey Josh does you like the circus?

Josh: Yeah, I go their every weekend!

Lemmey: Lucky, want to be friends?

Josh: Sure!

Things were going great for Iggy and Lemmey, but what about Larry?

Larry: Hey dudes, what are your name

Koppa: I'm Nick and this is my brother Zach and my best friend Liam!

Nick, Zach and Liam were Koppas with a blue cap and a brown and black jacket that says, "Show me the money!"

Larry: You hate Mario?

Nick: Of course, were always trying to find a way to prank Mario!

Larry: I can help you guys with that!

Zach: Thanks dude!

Now last but not least it was Ludwig.

Ludwig was walking all the way to the left of the gym thinking about Chloe until he bumped into a Koppa with a Red hoddie and had the same exact hairstyle as Ludwig but his hair color is brown.

Ludwig: Oh I'm sorry!

Koppa: Its okay, but watch where you're going!

Ludwig: Okay I'll try!

Koppa: Are you okay?

Every Koppa was looking at Ludwig.

Chloe: Ludwig!

Ludwig: Chloe Chloe Chloe where are you?

Chloe: I'm right here.

Ludwig's head hurt and he fell to the ground.

Chloe: Gasp, Ludwig are you okay, Ludwig!

Koppa: Hey dude, wake up!

Gym teacher: Somebody carry him to the nurse!

Koppa: Okay, I'll do it.

What will happen to Ludwig?

What will Bowser have to say about it?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE KOPPALINGS SCHOOL!

End of Chapter 1

Please, Please Review!


End file.
